1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile communication technology, more particularly, to a method and a mobile communication terminal of accessing a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A public land mobile network is a network established and operated by the government or operators authorized by the government to provide the public with land mobile communication services. This network needs to be interconnected with a public switched telephone network (PSTN) so as to form a regional or nationwide communication network. When a subscriber roams, the subscriber's mobile communication terminal, such as a mobile phone, needs to re-access the network so as to obtain the information of the public land mobile network.
Currently, most of the mobile communication terminals, when being turned on, will search the registered public land mobile network (RPLMN) first, and then select the home public land mobile network (HPLMN), the equivalent home public land mobile network (EHPLMN) or the Visited Public Land Mobile Network (VPLMN). When in a foreign country the mobile communication terminal turns on in the first time and is in a roaming status, the mobile communication terminal searches the RPLMN by default because it does not know it is in the roaming status. However, none of RPLMNs existed in the foreign country causes a failure of searching network. Even if the mobile communication terminal tries search network in the foreign country again, it will continue to search for the RPLMN, causing another failure of searching network. As a result, a large amount of time of searching network is consumed and the network access efficiency is significantly reduced.